


Acute Triangle

by Brightki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, I Might Rewrite This (Eventually), Light Bondage, Public Sex, Wall Sex, written forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione encounters her favorite mistake at a black tie affair for her husband. Originally posted to LiveJournal prior to May 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acute Triangle

Hermione smiled at what felt like the hundredth Important Guest, and it probably was. Being the Famous Hermione Granger was frustrating enough; being married to the even more Famous Harry Potter… well. It wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. They both had their peccadilloes, and they had certainly made mistakes. 

One of those mistakes was staring at her from across the crowded hall with smoldering gray eyes. 

Hermione had been married to Harry for eight years now. She had been sleeping with Draco Malfoy for almost five. Seemingly chance encounters, secretary-scheduled meetings… they all ended the same way, four or five times a month – in a bed. Or on a desk. Or against the wall. Or in the stall… 

“Excuse me a moment.” Hermione smiles sweetly at the three chattering French wizards before slipping into the hall and hurrying down the hall to the restroom. She is almost there when a disembodied hand shoots out from a shadowed doorway and pulls her into an empty office. 

“Well, well. What have we here?” The svelte, polished voice over her shoulder makes her quit squirming as a resigned, yet anxious, tingle runs down her spine. “I believe I have caught myself a mouse.” The voice then yelps and pulls away quickly as her teeth sink into the hand across her mouth. He steps back slightly, just enough to turn her around and press her body against the wall. 

Shadowed gray eyes stare deep into dark brown. 

“A lioness, then.” The pale face of Draco Malfoy scowls at Hermione from under a lock of stray hair. “That was not very nice, Granger. What should we do about that?” He smirks as he brushes his nose against Hermione’s neck, breathing in deeply. “Mmm, I though I knew that scent.” 

Hermione looks up at Draco and smiles sweetly. “Oh? What makes you think it is your scent?” 

”Honeysuckle, musk, and that barely-there hint of vanilla? Oh, it is mine, sweetheart. Does your husband know that you wear another man’s perfume?” He chuckles as his hands work their way under her flowing robes, a hand gently cupping her breast and teasing the nipple to a hard pebble of flesh. 

Hermione whimpers softly and arches her head back against the wall. “Oh, Draco… no, we can’t – do this here… ahhh…” He pulls the shoulders of her robe down and leans his head down, lightly flicking his tongue over the soft flesh of her shoulder as his hands continue teasing her nipple to a point. He pauses and nuzzles down to her breast, cupping her moist cunt in his other hand. She gasps out loud as she runs her hand through his hair, grinding her hips into his hand, arching her neck to catch his eyes, smiling mischievously as she licks her lips. 

Draco chuckles against her plump breast, and then gasps as he feels slender fingers stroke his swollen cock through his satiny dress-pants, under his velvet dress robes. He grunts softly and meets her glittering eyes as her fingers undo the zipper and pulls out his cock, feeling it twitch in her fingers. “Now, Draco, love… now.” She gasps as he pushes into her hand, before pushing her farther up the wall and thrusting into her. 

Draco grunts as he jerks his hips hard against Hermione’s, pushing his cock deeper into her slick sheath. He pulls her robes down to her elbows, binding her arms to her sides as he folds her against him, wrapping her legs around his hips. She groans his name softly as he thrusts up into her, panting against her neck. “Anyone could walk in here and see us… you like that – ahhh – don’t you, Granger?” He smirks as he thrusts hard enough into Hermione’s supple body to push her farther up the wall. 

She gasps out as she trembles, fingers clawing behind her back at the edges of the stones. She whimpers as her pussy clutches at Draco’s thrusting shaft. She gasps out, biting the inside of her lip as she comes, muscles clutching around Draco’s cock, making him grunt and speed up his already hurried thrusts. “Ah… yes, Her – mi – one… ahhh!” He throws his head back as he comes, his buttocks clenching as he pushes her hard against the wall. He slowly relaxes and allows his head to rest against her bare shoulder for a moment as they regain their breath. 

Hermione sighs and closes her eyes, panting as she lightly strokes the back of his neck, before carefully unwrapping her legs as Draco slowly settles her feet back onto the floor. He gazes into her eyes, and then looks down her body, at the mused hair and rumpled skirts, before pulling away and straightening his robes back into order. 

“Better get back. Don’t want your husband worrying.” His voice is soft, yet he cannot conceal the bitterness. He reaches over, cupping Hermione’s flushed cheek before turning abruptly and leaving the room with only a glance down the hall, never looking back at her. 

She closes her eyes for a moment, leaning back against the wall before she straightens up and smoothes out her dress and attempts to tame her hair with a few pats. She heads over to the door and peeks out cautiously, then quickly heads back to the party and her husband. 

Harry glances over as Hermione walks up to him, smiling at her as he kisses her cheek. “Are you alright, Hermione? You are flushed.” She nods and slips her arm through his. “Oh, I’m fine. Just a little warm. I stepped out to the restroom, but I probably should go outside.” 

”Hmm. Well, someone said it was snowing again, so that would cool you off. Want to take a moment and walk the garden?” 

Hermione smiles up to Harry and nods, walking with him as they slip through the crowd and out the doors to the garden. As they walk, she glances over her shoulder, feeling eyes on her back. She meets Draco’s dark eyes, as passion, anger and jealousy flash ever-so-briefly across his features. She turns back to Harry as they step outside and walk through the garden, finding a quiet alcove and a bench to settle on. 

“It was very warm in there, all of these wizards and witches clamoring and cramped together.” Harry looks sideways at Hermione then pulls her closer, leaning in and kissing her slowly and deeply, his tongue brushing her lips as his fingers slide into her curly bound hair. “Hermione…” He sighs against her flesh as he presses his body against hers, nibbling on her lower lip. 

She moans softly and wraps her arms around Harry’s neck and kisses him back slowly, her eyelashes fluttering against the high pink spots on her cheeks. 

“Erm… Mr. Potter? The Minster is, er, looking for you.” The nervous looking wizard shuffles as he just barely pokes his head around the curve in the path, before quickly scampering back up to the party. 

Harry sighs and pulls his head back slightly then kisses Hermione lightly, standing as he strokes her cheek. “Don’t be too long. You’ll get too cold.” He smiles down at her, green eyes flashing with love, as he turns and heads back to the party as well. 

A single tear glistens like a pear-shaped diamond on her pink cheek where two loving hands touched her flesh. 

Hermione lets out a slow breath before she raises her eyes to the twinkling, cold stars and the flakes falling down from the ice-glazed heavens. Everything seems so cold and far away when your heart is being torn in two directions and the only comfort is the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> TO: Jessie (granger2malfoy)  
> FROM: kitsuneneko (LJ)  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, though the scenario is my idea.  
> AUTHOR NOTES: I hope you enjoy this, Jessie! I tried to include all you wanted. 1,278 words. Beta’d by anglicwitch


End file.
